queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Airi
"Welcome back, Mistress. It was three people today, that I led to the Netherworld." Airi (アイリ) is a wraith summoned by The Swamp Witch, to kill her enemies in the Queen's Blade Tournament. Airi is totally devoted to her mistress, the Swamp Witch, much more so than Menace or Melona. She can suck away the life energy of her enemies simply by touching them. Appearance Airi has long, red hair in twintails and bluegreen eyes. She is always seen wearing a french maid outfit and wielding a large scythe. Personality Airi is a calm and reserved person, who is generally kind but will attack people if need be. Her kindness can get in the way sometimes, as a wraith, she must feed on others' life force. Abilities Airi is a powerful combatant, able to wield her scythe with great accuracy. Another ability is summoning the "Spirits of the Damned." Although she is capable of flight, Airi usually prefers close range combat, so she can drain the enemies life force. To escape a losing battle, Airi will dematerialize, although it can take a few seconds to accomplish. When Airi de-materializes, her maid costume disappears, leaving a white set of undergarments, and then her clothes disappear, and then she herself disappears as well. Airi can summon "lesser spirits" to entrap enemies, summoning a multitude of ghost like beings to hold down a foe. When Airi drains life force, she needs to be near enemies- the life energy flows from the opponents' mouth into Airi's mouth; in addition, Airi kisses most of her opponents to drain their life force. Airi also possesses rapid regeneration abilities (Although not like Melona's regeneration, which is due to her amorphous nature)- her injuries healing quite quickly after attacks. Her ripped clothes also regenerate. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Airi serves the Marshland Witch, she who controls the undead and apparitions from the Netherworld and plans to rule over the Continent. She's an spirit summoned from the Netherworld and was enchanted with an obedience spell by the witch. Even if she's being forced to work under her, Airi performs her duties admirably and with no complaints. Although she's a spirit, Airi's body has substance. Her clothes don't, and they're just an image projected by her, that seem real in the eyes of normal people. Without sucking energy from alive beings, Airi can't stay in the earthly plane. She manages to suck energy by touching directly the bodies of her victims, and she seems to enjoy it more she when the victim is frightened. To rule over the Continent as soon as possible, the witch sends an elite troop to enter Queen's Blade. Airi, liking to suck energy from beautiful women, goes to serve her master all too willingly. Trivia *Airi's title is "The Infernal Temptress," because of her ability to steal life force with a kiss. *Airi is one of the most popular characters in the series, due to her maid outfit and cuteness. *Airi represents Japan's Maid cafes. *Airi is very fond of Rana after Cattleya was turned into stone. *She is voiced by Kanae Ito (Japanese) and Michele Knotz (English). Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals